Field
The present disclosure relates to power systems, and more specifically, to management of power system events through phasor measurement units (PMUs).
Related Art
In the related art implementations, the location determination of power system disturbances has been researched. In one example from the related art, frequency responses of the system have been considered. In an example of a related art implementation, there is a system for detecting and locating a disturbance event within a power grid includes a series of frequency disturbance recorders (FDRs) taking measurements in the power grid at dispersed points of the power grid. In related art implementations, the information management system is configured to receive data from the series of FDRs and analyze the received data and a communications network interconnecting the series of FDRs and the information management system.
Another example related art implementation includes a system that determines the location of a disturbance event in a power distribution system. More specifically, the related art implementation provides a system for determining the direction of a disturbance event at the individual meter location and a system for analyzing this data from multiple meter locations to locate the cause of the event in the power system.
In another related art implementation, remote intelligent electronic devices (IEDs) may be configured to obtain information related to rotor angles, operating frequencies, rate of change of frequency, rotating inertia, and power consumption levels of loads and generators included in the electric power delivery system. The related art central IED may communicate with the remote IEDs to determine which loads and generators are associated with a sub-grid of the electric power delivery system and whether to disconnected certain loads or generators.
In another related art implementation, fault location is conducted on a non-homogeneous electric power line that includes a plurality of sections by determining a section in which negative-sequence voltage magnitude profiles calculated from each terminal of the power line intersect. The fault location may determine the faulted section and determine the location of the fault within the faulted section. To determine the fault location, the negative-sequence voltage magnitude profiles may be calculated from measurements taken at each terminal of the power line and compared to determine a point where the profiles intersect. The profiles may be calculated using power line properties and measurements from each terminal.
In another related art implementation islanding conditions in a grid are detected, which can involve ramping up an amount of reactive power, active power, or a combination of active and reactive power that is generated from a power conversion system until the earlier of the power conversion system shutting down or a threshold condition being reached.
In another related art implementation, there is an outage intelligence application receives event messages indicative of occurrences associated with various devices within a power grid. The outage intelligence application determines a state of the various devices based on the event messages. Based on the event messages, the outage intelligence application can determine and confirm an outage condition associate with a particular device.
In another related art implementation, there is a protection system which may utilize time-synchronized data in order to analyze data provided by systems having disparate sampling rates, which are monitored by different equipment, and/or equipment that is geographically separated.